


Lucy

by CausticCupcake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Established Realtionship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mushy, au-ish, chick flicks, dean and cas in love, life with a dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CausticCupcake/pseuds/CausticCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of Cas going on and on about it, Dean finally agrees to adopt a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> If you're familiar with my other piece, Wingless, you know it's really sad and hard to read/write, so I decided to write a series of little ficlets with Cas, Dean, Sam, Kevin and the newest addition to the Winchester family, Lucy to keep the creative juices flowing. Each chapter will be a new story about the boys and their dog. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> CC

Cas had been bothering Dean about a dog for a month and a half. Dean had said no, absolutely not for a month and a half. Dogs were disgusting. And smelly. And peed on everything. Not to mention, a dog’s claws would ruin the leather in the Impala. There was no way Dean was letting a dog into the bunker. But one night, Dean was ambushed. He walked into the kitchen to get a start on Dinner and who does he find? Sam, Kevin and Castiel, waiting for him, ready to pounce.  
So now he was at the pound with his angel. Dogs were barking hysterically, it smelled like urine and antibacterial soap, dandruff and dog fur was thick in the air and making Dean’s eyes itch. The things that he did for his angel….  
“What kind of dog are we looking for, exactly?” Dean asked, tugging Cas’ hand to get his attention. Cas was really into hand holding lately after he had seen it in a movie he and Sam had rented. In fact, it was about the only thing he was interested in doing—that and getting a dog.  
“It needs to fit our personalities.” The angel said, letting a frisky looking cocker spaniel sniff his hand through the bars of the cage. “We want it to like us.”  
Dean snorted. Only his angel would say something as absurd as he wanted his future dog to like him. Dean squeezed his hand, thanking whoever was still up in the sky for Cas.  
Dean watched the angel look into the next cage which held a—a what? Was that even a dog? It was small and shivering, it’s eyes practically popping out of its head. God, it was fucking ugly.  
“Don’t even think about it.” He said, frowning.  
Cas made a face. “This one… is unfortunately ugly.” He said. He scratched it behind the ears. “It is nice though.”  
Dean breathed a sigh of relief when the angel moved on to the next cage.  
It wasn’t until the end of the first row of cages that Cas really stopped and looked. Inside lay an older looking black lab, grey hairs peppering it’s face. One of it’s eyes was a milky white. Cas squatted down to the animal’s level and stuck his fingers through the bar. “What’s your name?” He asked quietly, trying to coax the dog over. Dean looked at the tag on the cage. It said “Lucy”.  
A shelter worker came over and opened the cage for Cas. Dean snorted as Cas stretched to all fours and crawled in, the black lab’s tail thumping on the ground, ears back, happy to meet him.  
“Hello, Miss Lucy.” Cas said, reaching to rub under the dog’s chin.  
“Why isn’t she getting up?” Dean asked the shelter worker.  
“Well… she’s a little bit older. Her hips giver her problems from time to time, but she can asprin just like a person to help with the pain. And she’s blind in that eye.” The young girl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “But she’s a really sweet dog. One of my favorites, actually. She’s been around for a few months already.”  
Dean nodded, understanding.  
Cas sat in the cage for what felt like forever. He was staring at the dog in a way that made Dean think Cas could maybe talk to animals.  
“Dean.” Cas said, looking up from the dog. “Come meet Lucy.”  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Cas, I’m not going to crawl around in a cage with a dog.”  
“Dean.” Cas pressed, scooting over to make room for the larger man.  
Dean let out an exasperated sigh, aware of the young shelter worker’s eyes on his back, and crouched down, his cheeks growing a little warm. He knelt into the cage, just in front of the dog’s front paws.  
“Pet her.” Cas instructed when Dean didn’t do anything but stare her down. Dean stretched out a nervous hand, resting it under one of the dog’s ears and scratching.  
“Uhm… hi…Lucy.” He mumbled.  
The dog rolled it’s good eye up to Dean in a look that rivaled Sammy’s puppy dog eyes.  
“Cas…” Dean started, not sure how to break the news. “This dog… she’s older. That means you won’t have a lot of time with her.”  
Cas looked down at the dog, his smile wavering a little. He looked back up at Dean, his intense blue eyes glowing.  
“Dean, this dog is a magnificent creature. She doesn’t deserve to live out her days here—“ He gestured at the cage the three of them were enclosed in. “She deserves to have a family.” He scratched her back and stroked her fur a few times. “I want her to have our family.”  
Dean loved the way that Cas referred to Kevin and Sam and the two of them as “our” family. It sent a happy shiver up his spine.  
Right on cue, the dog yawned and let out a small whine, putting her head in Dean’s lap. Dammit, it was the single cutest thing he had ever seen. And that was it, game over. Do not pass go. Dean fell in love with the dog—but he couldn’t ever admit to it… he would never live it down.  
The papers were signed, the adoption fee paid. Dean pulled the car around to the lobby of the shelter, Cas having to carry their new family member out to him and lovingly tuck her into the back seat of the Impala with the towel the shelter had sent home with her. Dean waited a few more minutes, expecting Cas to return to the front of the car. With a glance in the mirror, he saw his angel snuggled up with the dog’s head in his lap, a soft smile set on his face as he looked down at her dark fur, his fingers tangled in it.  
“We need to get dog stuff.” Cas said thoughtfully from the back seat of the car.  
“Yeah. I guess we do.” Dean said. He really hadn’t expected on getting a dog today. He thought Cas wouldn’t be able to make his mind up and they’d go home empty handed (empty pawed?), with the promise of trying again next weekend. That’s just how the angel worked. But now here they were, driving back to the bunker with a flea-bag, drooling dog in the back seat of the car. A thought occurred to him. He took the next u-turn he could, doubling back and headed towards the liquor store of all places—he remembered there being a small pet-shop in the same strip mall.  
Once they parked, their first issue presented itself.  
“We don’t have a leash.” Cas said once he had freed himself from Lucy and got out of the car.  
Dean put his hands in his pockets, thinking. “We’ll only be a few minutes. I’ll crack the windows and she can just—“  
Cas’ had snapped up glaring at Dean. “We can’t leave her!” He practically shouted.  
Dean put his hands up defensively. “Woah, Cas, inside voice. Okay, so one of us stay here and sit with her, make sure she’s okay.”  
With a grunt, Lucy got up and stretched. Then she hopped down from her spot in the Impala and stood in front of Cas.  
“I guess she’s ready to get this show on the road.” Dean said, biting back a smile.  
Everything was pink. Dean cringed at all the different shades of fucking pink in their shopping cart. A pink dish for food and a pink dish for water, a pink dog bed which, Dean had to admit, did look pretty comfortable, a pink tennis ball. And of course, Cas had picked out a pink collar with a matching pink leash.  
“Dude,” Dean winced. “What’s with all the fucking pink?”  
“She likes it.” Cas said as if stating the freaking obvious.  
Dean laughed. “Dogs are colorblind, man.”  
Cas shook his head. “No, that’s a myth, Dean. I happen to know that god made dogs perfectly capable of seeing color. And Lucy’s favorite color is pink.”  
Dean sighed, knowing that this was another impossible battle and reached for his angel’s hand.  
“Speaking of…” Dean started, looking around. “Where is that flea-bag?”  
Cas’ eyes grew wide with worry as he took off down the aisle, nearly crashing into a display of kitty litter. A few minutes later, Dean found him in the aisle with all the dog toys, Lucy at his side. They were both staring intently, studying the different shapes and sizes.  
“Cas, what are you doing?” Dean asked, exasperated and ready to go home.  
“She’s choosing.” Cas said in a tone like he was so tired of having to explain these simple concepts to Dean.  
“Cas…” Dean groaned. But he stopped short as the angel picked up the dog so she could get a better view of the middle row. After a second he grabbed a toy off the shelf—a soft cheeseburger that squeaked when you squeezed it-- and held it up to Lucy’s face, her tail wagging as she sniffed at it. Then he turned to Dean and grinned.  
“It’s perfect.” He said.  
Dean rolled his eyes and headed for the register, smiling once his back was turned. 

By the time they had parked the Impala back at the bat cave, the sun was going down. Cas hopped out of the back seat, Lucy jumping after him, hot on his heels.  
“I think you’ll like Sam.” Cas was saying to the dog. “Kevin can be a little tiresome at times, but most geniuses are.” She looked up at him as he spoke as if she could understand what he was saying.  
Dean grinned and shook his head as he went around the side of the car to grab the bag full of pink pet supplies, lugging the bag of food over his shoulder.  
When he walked down the spiral staircase leading from the garage, he couldn’t help but smile. Lucy lay in the middle of their living room on her side as Cas, Sam and Kevin all rubbed her belly and ran their hands through her fur. It seemed she would be fitting in just fine.  
He made his way into the kitchen, depositing the bag of goods on the small table and searching for a place to store the dog food. Then he went to work starting dinner for the “family” as Cas had put it. He liked that. He liked having a family, even if it was made up of his dork brother, an angel and a high school drop-out who was actually a profit. And now a dog. Dean gave a heavy sigh.  
Dean Winchester owned a fucking dog.


	2. Allergies/Bed Time

Dean’s eyes itched, and watered. His nose was constantly running. Every time their new companion walked into the room, he’d have to hold back a sneezing fit. He popped three times the recommended dose of allergy medication every day in an attempt to keep it from Cas, but they always wore off around the time they were trying to go to bed, and Cas insisted that the dog sleep in their room.   
Dean panted as he tore his lips away from Cas. Not because of how passionate the kiss was but because he couldn’t breathe through his nose.   
“What’s wrong, Dean?” Cas asked. The angel was straddling the hunter and staring down at him with lustful eyes.   
Dean made a frustrated noise, holding back a sneeze. “Nothing. I’m fine. Come back here.” He growled and pulled the angel close to him. This time while he was nibbling on Cas’ neck, a sneeze that he couldn’t fight over took him.   
“Are you getting sick, Dean?” The angel asked, pulling away once more, his brow knit together. Dean rolled his eyes when the angel put a hand on his forehead, but he secretly reveled in it.  
“No, really, I’m okay.” He made a move to pull his lover’s mouth down to his own, when a whine sounded from under the bed. Cas’ head tilted.  
“Are you allergic to Lucy, Dean?” He asked, his eyes wide with worry.   
Dean squeezed his eyes shut. This was really ruining the mood. He sneezed again and Cas rolled off him. There was no use hiding it anymore.   
“I think I am, Cas. It’s really bad.” He sniffed and rolled to his side, propping himself up on an elbow. “But Sam said he thinks it’ll go away after a few weeks, so in the mean time I can just keep taking—“ He paused as he noticed Cas holding back a smile, biting on his lip. “Something funny?” He growled.  
Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s always messy hair and smiled at him. “You’re such a fool sometimes, Dean.” He teased.   
Dean shook his head. “What am I missing here?”  
The angel only chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on the end of the hunter’s red nose. Suddenly, Dean could breathe again. His eyes didn’t feel like sandpaper anymore, and he lost the sensation of a perpetual sneeze. He blinked and smiled up at Cas’s blue, blue eyes, twinkling with humor.   
“Wow. Thanks, Cas.” He said, as he pressed a wet kiss to the angel’s lips. The kiss grew deeper, and once again the angel was on top of the hunter, Dean holding him close, nipping at his bottom lip. There was another sneeze.  
“Now what is it?” Cas said, annoyed, pulling away.   
“Don’t look at me!” Dean said, putting his hands up. “I feel great!”  
His eyes shifted to the right and he spotted Lucy lying on Cas’ side of the bed, panting and wagging her tail.   
“Ew! Get away, freak!” Dean said, getting ready to push her off the bed.   
Cas grabbed the hand that was getting ready to plant on the dog’s stupid furry butt. The angel rolled off the hunter and over to the dog, burying his free hand in her fur.   
“She just wants to say good-night.” Cas said innocently, planting a kiss on the top of the dog’s head. Dean almost puked at the cuteness. He rolled his eyes and turned so he could throw an arm over the angel. He just got cock-blocked by a dog he thought, chuckling to himself.   
“Okay.” The hunter said gruffly. “She said goodnight, make her leave now.”   
Cas snorted. “You can drop the bad boy act.”   
“What act?” Dean said, pressing a kiss to the side of Cas’ head. “I’m as bad as the come, baby.” It only made Cas laugh harder and Dean smiled quietly.   
Lucy yawned ad stretched along ide Cas, putting her head on her paws. Cas threw an arm around her, his other arm snaking around Dean’s neck and pulling him closer.   
“C’mon, Cas.” Dean begged. “I really don’t want her sleeping in our bed. She’ll stink up the place. We’ll have to wash the sheets every day.”  
“We should probably do that anyway.” Cas smirked a flush creeping up his neck as he thought about the intense sessions they had close to every night. “Please Dean,” He cooed. “Just for tonight.”   
Dean made a frustrated sound but snuggled closer. “Fine. Just for tonight.” He looked over at Lucy and she met his gaze with her good eye. “You really lucked out, flea-bag.” He tail thumped softly against the mattress. 

They slept like that every night.


	3. Appreciation

Dean Winchester was manly, dammit.  
So what if he did three loads of laundry a day. And being able to cook was sexy. Having a boyfriend didn’t make him any less masculine, and he so didn’t say anything when the others walked across the floor he just mopped.  
Okay, so maybe he was taking the whole house-mom thing to a new level, he thought, sipping a beer while he stirred the chili he had been working on all afternoon. Distracted, he dropped the spoon out of his left hand. It clattered to the floor, bringing him back to the task at hand. In a second, Lucy was up from her spot under the table and came lumbering over, lapping up the remains on the floor. Dean waved her away and put the spoon in the sink, returning to the dog. She looked up at him with one good eye and huffed, sitting down.  
“You think you’re so freaking cute, don’t you?” He grouched at the dog. In the most disgustingly adorable gesture she cocked her head, one of her ears flopping over. He made a frustrated noise—something he had been doing a lot lately, and walked over to the radio sitting on the counter. He switched on his favorite Zepplin album, Physical Graffiti and stood, rolling his shoulders. He turned to go back to the stove and tripped over the stupid Lab, who was always underfoot and fell to the floor.  
“Dammit, Lucy!” He cursed. She padded over to him, tail wagging, and liked his face. He pushed her away. “Gross! Insult to injury!”  
Dean got up and brushed himself off, walking back over to the stove. He sang along with the song under his breath, took another pull from his beer and returned to the kitchen table where he was pouring over books about angels. Cas had seemed really off lately, but always insisted everything was fine. Dean wasn’t buying it. So, every chance he got, the hunter would pour over every scrap of paper the Men of Letters had on angels, primarily looking to see if there was an “angel time of the month” that he had missed somewhere along the way. He heard a whine come from beside him.  
“Go bother someone else.” Dean muttered, not looking down at the dog.  
He had been so damn frustrated with everyone lately, he was really starting to enjoy his alone time in the kitchen. Kevin was apparently experiencing the second-coming of puberty, although his mother had recently died so Dean really couldn’t hold Kev’s awful mood against him too much. Sam was going out of his mind reading through everything he possibly could on anything that captured his attention for even just a second. Dean often times found him passed out at the giant dining room table, books and papers spread all around him. And Cas… well… He had just been so distant lately. It worried Dean. All of it.  
And to top it all off, not one of them appreciated everything he did around the house. Thanks for this bitchin’ dinner, Dean, we’re so glad we don’t have to starve today. Thanks for washing my clothes for me, Dean, I’m so glad I don’t have to wear the same thing for a week at a time. Wow Dean, the bunker looks so clean! How do you find the time to keep everything tidy between hunting and being a fantastic lover?  
Shit. Did that thought process really just happen? He was getting more motherly by the second.  
This time, she barked, startling Dean. He looked down at her finally.  
“And now I’ve got you to deal with, too. Flea-bag.” He said, pushing himself out of the chair so he could sit cross-legged on the floor next to the dog. “I thought you were supposed to be relaxing.” He mumbled, scratching her behind the ears.  
She stretched out in front of him, putting her head in his lap, looking up at him with one eye.  
Dean huffed. “That look could rival Sammy’s, you know.”  
Did she just roll her eye at him?  
After 4 songs on the floor with the dog in his lap, Dean did feel a great deal better. Maybe there was something to the whole dogs make good companion thing, even if they were smelly and disgusting. Lucy’s stomach growled, startling her awake. Dean laughed and stood up, groaning as his knees stretched—c’mon Winchester, you’re 35, not 80.  
“Let’s get you some grub, huh?” He said, watching as the dog struggled with standing up just as much as he did.  
She wagged her tail as he walked to the cupboard they kept her food in, knowing what was coming. Dean scooped food into her dish with the cup they left in the bag, then straightened and turned. Lucy just sat there, a few feet behind him, wagging her tail.  
“Go on.” He said, gesturing at the dish. “Before it gets cold.”  
Dean frowned and bent to pick up a handful of food, dropping it back in the dish. Maybe she didn’t see him put it in there—she did only have one working eye.  
Lucy rushed forward, attacking Dean with kisses before turning to her dish and stuffing her face, eating like she’d never eaten before (It wasn’t like she had 3 square plus table scraps). Dean straightened, wiping his face, struggling to hold back the grin that was threatening to split his face in two.  
Lucy appreciated him.


	4. Poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem is "Somewhere I Have Never Traveled" by E. E. Cummings

Tonight, Cas had set himself up in the study of the bunker, a cup of tea in his favorite mug resting on the table next to him. He was reading through a book of poetry that Sam had given him. He liked to quietly read it aloud to himself, savoring the words on his tongue and, after noting how it made Dean frown when he was trying to work on a case, Cas decided he’d do it in private, so as not to disturb his hunter. Like always, Lucy lay at his feet, head nestled on her paws, softly snoring.   
“Lucy!” Cas exclaimed softly, waking the dog. “Listen to this one!”  
The dog stretched and yawned, moving to a sitting position, staring up at the angel with her head slightly tilted. Cas started reading the poem to the dog. He decided that Lucy liked poetry too. She always listened intently when he read her a poem, standing perfectly still until he was finished. 

“Somewhere I have never traveled, gladly beyond  
Any experience, your eyes have their silence:  
In your most frail gesture are things which enclose me,  
Or which I cannot touch because they are too near.”

Cas didn’t notice the hunter quietly slipping into the room, too focused on the words swirling around on his tongue and cascading into their air like beautiful, winged creatures. When Cas read poetry, he went somewhere else. Lucy stared up at him intently. 

“Your slightest look easily will enclose me  
Though I have closed myself as fingers,  
You open always petal by petal myself as Spring opens  
(Touching skillfully, mysteriously) her first rose.”

Dean could feel a tug in his chest as he took in the scene he walked into. Cas was pushed away from the table, his chair angled towards Lucy, his legs crossed. His dorky reading glasses that Dean always teased him about but secretly adored were perched on the angel’s nose. He held the book of classic poetry that Sammy had given to him, reading aloud in a strong voice to the dog.

“Or if your wish be to close me, I and  
My life will shut very beautifully, suddenly,  
As when the heart of this flower imagines  
The snow carefully everywhere descending;”

Dean closed his eyes and listened to the angel read. He knew exactly where to take a breath. Where to pause before starting the next line. Cas’ reading was beautiful. Serene. Dean didn’t want to stop listening. Lucy put her head on Cas’ knee and he absently put a hand on her head, continuing.

“Nothing which we are to perceive in this world equals   
The power of your intense fragility: whose texture   
compels me with the color of its countries,  
rendering death and forever with each breathing”

Lucy started to lick Cas’ fingers, silently pledging that she would stay with Cas for her whole life. Dean didn’t know it, but he was making the same pledge.

“(I do not know what it is about you that closes  
And opens; only something in me understands   
The voice of your eyes is deeper than all the roses)  
Nobody, not even the rain, has such small hands.” 

Dean opened his eyes slowly and crept to his angel, snaking his arms around Cas’ shoulders.   
“That was beautiful, Cas.” Dean whispered, pressing a kiss to the brunette’s head and pulling him close.   
Cas’ eyes snapped up to Dean behind his tortoise-shell reading glasses as a blush crept into his cheeks. “I didn’t know you were listening.”   
“Will you read another?” Dean asked, hopefully.   
A smile spread across Cas’ lips as he flipped through the book, finding another. Dean sat on the floor cross-legged, tangling his fingers in Lucy’s fur as she sauntered over to him, sitting in his lap. They both gazed up at him, ready for the next piece. Cas’ smile widened.

Dean liked poetry, too.


	5. Beach (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, my laptop's charger is dead, and being that I'm in the historic city center of Florence for the next 18 days, I don't really know where to get a new one. In the mean time I've been painting and scratching away in my journal, so I have loads of material to share. I'll be hijacking one of my roommate's laptops every-so-often to update and do my *ahem* schoolwork, so bear with me!  
> This piece was inspired by my trip to Livorno this past weekend where I laid out in the sun, drank some beer and promptly passed out in the sand while my friends watched sexy men in speedos.   
> Enjoy!
> 
> CC

Dean was so tired of hearing about the freaking ocean. In the morning, he'd roll over and kiss Cas' cheek, a lazy 'good morning' on his lips, and he'd be greeted with a sloppy kiss--from Lucy, not Cas, and the current pH level of the ocean today--which really hadn't changed much since yesterday.   
He'd set a meal in front of Cas, something that he'd claim he just 'tossed together' but was actually quite complicated and very delicious. Cas would smile up at him and promptly list all the animals that lived in the ocean that ate through their butts, as Lucy huddled between Dean's knees, begging for table scraps despite the fact that he JUST fed her, like, not even 30 minute ago.   
At night, Dean would tuck them all in, pressing himself against the angel and holding on tight, after patting Lucy on the head and mumbling something like "you're not SO bad", and Cas would name all of the different mammals in the ocean--in alphabetical order, no less.  
One night while Cas was on the floor, rubbing Lucy's belly, Dean tossed something at him. Cas caught the wad of fabric that slid through his fingers. He turned too Dean who had a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and an innocent expression on his face.  
"What are these?" Cas asked, scowling.   
Dean put up a finger and headed off into the bathroom to spit. "Swim trunks." He called.  
"Swim trunks." Cas muttered to himself, holding up the article and inspecting it.   
"You know, brainiac." Dean said, reentering the bedroom and pulling back the covers on the meticulously-made bed. "For swimming in?"  
Cas looked over his shoulder at Dean in a way the hunter found entirely too sexy, his bottom lip coming out in a pout.  
"But we don't have anywhere to swim." He said sadly.   
"Hm. You're right." Dean said, having trouble biting back his smile, but managing. "I guess we'll just have to go to the beach tomorrow, huh?" He deadpanned.  
The angel jumped up, startling Lucy and threw himself on top of the hunter, attacking him with kisses. Dean grinned from ear to ear, wrapping his arms around Cas tightly and holding him close.   
"Let's go right now!" Cas said excitedly once he finally pulled away from the kiss.   
Dean shook his head and smiled. "Not yet, Cas. Bright and early tomorrow morning, promise. I already packed the car up and everything."   
Cas frowned and tilted his head. "Why would we take the car when I could just fly us there?" He asked.  
Dean rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to the confused angel's temple. "It'll be more fun this way. More like a vacation. Plus we can take Lucy."  
At hearing her name, Lucy perked up and came over to see what was happening. She snuffled around in Dean's hair a little, giving him a sloppy kiss, and then did the same to Cas.   
"See, she wants to come." Dean said with a smile, forgetting after close to three months with the dog that he was supposed to not like her very much.   
"Will Sam and Kevin be joining us?" Cas asked after a moment, scratching the dog behind the ears.   
"Do you want them to?" Dean asked.  
Cas frowned. "I don't know. I like them both very much, and I like spending time with them, but I also like the idea of running away with you for the weekend."   
Dean closed his eyes and smiled, pressing the angel's head into his chest.   
"Hmmm." He hummed contently. "Music to my ears."   
He kissed Cas' forehead and lay there happily with the angel on top of him, a mass of tangled limbs. They really hadn't gotten much time together as of late. Dean had worked a case the last five weekends and the frequently ran into part of the week. Cas always stayed back, popping in only when he was called, taking care of Kev and Lucy and of course researching for the boys while they were out fighting monsters. A little vacation was exactly what they needed.  
"Does this mean we'll get to have sex in the ocean?" Cas purred, causing Dean's throat to tighten some--along with other parts of him.  
"I could get behind that..." He growled, pulling the angel in for a sizzling kiss. He ran his tongue along the angel's bottom lip until he opened his mouth. Dean darted in and tasted every inch of the angelic cavern. Instinctively, Cas' hips started to grind against Dean's, causing a low moan in the back of his throat. After a moment more, Cas started squirming.  
"Not in front of the dog, Dean!" He breathed, freeing himself from the hunter's hungry lips.   
Dean dropped his head back down on the pillow, groaning. "Dammit Cas, she doesn't know what's happening." He pulled the angel closer, trying to plant another need kiss on those gorgeous lips.   
Cas pushed himself up, smiling at Dean's groan of protest and went to the door, shooing the lab out.   
She knew the drill.   
She wagged her tail down the hall to the second-to-last door, softly pawing at it and letting out a whine. After a second, Sam opened up.  
"Hey, Lucy!" Sam exclaimed as she pushed past him, making herself comfortable on his large bed. "Did they kick you out again?" He asked, going to scratch behind her ears.   
The younger Winchester knew that Dean would eventually come looking for her, whispering from the doorway for her to come back. He'd bring them to their room where she'd curl up with Cas, who was curled up with Dean, and sleep happily until the morning. It was a good thing Sam didn't mind having Lucy stay with him--this was the third night in a row since they got back from their hunt on Tuesday.


	6. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An OC has arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May evolve into a spin off series. Who knows. Had to type it all on my phone (which took like 2 hours) so please excuse spelling errors--I have fat fingers. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING  
> involves rape because I'm apparently a sick person.

It had been a year since they had adopted Lucy. A lot had happened within those 12 months; big changes, little xhanges. Arguments and makeup sex. Joy and heartbreak. Invasion of personal space. The first milestone was Dean and Cas' anniversary which Dean of course forgot, but Cas wasn't going to tell him. Anniversaries were for typical couples, and Cas had come to terms with being completely a-typical. A few days later however, Dean had surprised him with a nice meal, a bottle of wine, a book wrapped in newspaper. They had fallen asleep tangled together on the couch watching Cas' favorite movie and he decided that Dean had merely just mixed up the dates. It would be his secret.

the second milestone that they encountered within their first year of having Lucy was related to Sam, whom had met a girl and fallen madly in love. In fact, they recently moved in together. He was even talking about going back to school. But Dean kept his room for him. Not that he didn't wish them happiness and wasn't convinced they loves each other--but it wouldn't be home of Sammy weren't tied in somewhere. Dean's own little secret.

Cas' powers had all but disappeared; something he had  
been expecting. Spending a year away from heaven really drained his grace, but he didn't mind. He was happy with Dean. With his family. That was until Dean had slipped up during a hunt and a rougarou took him down, breaking his back in three places. The aging hunter was on bed rest for a month, and narrowly avoided surgery--it was actually quite miraculous the doctor had said. Dean and Cas had shared a secret smile over that.

Dean grumbled and griped and brooded and sulked but eventually agreed with Cas that it was maybe time to start taking things easier. Slowly transition from hunter to mentor as Bobby had--or at least taking a break until his back was fully healed. 

And it was for that very reason that Dean had a 20-year-old girl passed out on his leather sofa, lying in a mess of papers and books, with Lucy snuggled into her side, no doubt keeping watch, but falling asleep on the job--Lucy was getting older too. 

Dean smiled fondly at the girl as he got up from his chair and headed over to her. She had nestled a place in his heart alongside Cas and Sammy. Not quite sister, but not daughter either, resting comfortably somewhere between--someone he would happily die for. 

He grabbed the book balancing on her chest and set it on the coffee table. He nudged her shoulder, causing Lucy to wake up and stare at him lazily. 

"Hey. Liz." He said, shaking her gently. "Lizzie, wake up."

The girl mumbled something like "fuck off, Gramps." A nick-name Dean despised but tolerated due to the soft spot he had for the girl. He rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, brat. Bedtime."

Lizzie was small and light enough for Dean to lift her. 5 foot, 2 inches, barely over 110 pounds. He couldn't help the secret smile that spread across his lips as she threw an arm around his neck and snuggled her face closer into his chest, mumbling something he couldn't make out, but was sure was full of expletives. The girl had a mouth on her. 

He walked down the hall to the door next to his shared bedroom with Cas. They had kept it there, ready for her when they met her six months ago on a case. She'd pop in from time to time, raiding their fridge, using their hot water and crashing in her bed. Dean pretended it bothered him, but in reality it delighted both him and Cas. She had only really moved in about a month ago. 

She had refused to stay at first, claiming she had friends in California she was going to go crash with for a while.. She had dreams to be accepted into some fancy art school there. With heavy hearts, Dean and Cas let the girl go. Dean secretly wished every night that he'd hear from her. A week after she left, Dean got a call from a hospital in San Diego. Lizzie had listed Dean as an emergency contact in her phone, and they had found her on the side of the road one night, beat to hell and unconscious. Once she finally woke up, she refused to talk to anyone. 

Dean had made the 14 hour drive in 10 and a half. He posed as her uncle from upstate New York and signed all the forms keeping her out of the locked psychiatric ward, as long as he took custody of her and the hospital released her into his care. Nothing was said on the ride home. 

Cas had taken over as emotional healer once Sam left, and he worked on her for days, even going so far as to seek advice from parenting books. But the girl just stared ahead, not saying anything, or eating anything, or interacting with anyone at all. She stayed in her bed for two weeks. Dean wwould poke his head into her room from time to time, usually when she was asleep. His heart would break whenever he walked by and heard soft sobs, and it was everything he could do not to go to her, a weird paternal bond pulling him to the girl. But if he had learned anything at all about the girl, it was that she was exactly like him. She needed space. Time. So Dean kept his concern a secret.

Dean laid the sleeping girl on her bed and tugged off her ridiculous Doc Martens ("What is this, Lizzie, high school?" "Sorry Stoneage, I wasn't even a concept in the 80s") and tossed them to the floor, revealing mismatched socks--like always. Lucy padded into the bedroom, hopping up on the bed woth a grunt and occupying the pillow Lizzie wasn't using, watching over her girl. Dean pulled the purple sheets and leopard print comforter to his surrogate's shoulders, then paused, taking a second to look her over. 

She was beautiful, but in a quirky sort of way. Her always-heavy eye makeup was smudged from sleep. She had a ring that hung From the center of her nose and a stud that lined up with it on her bottom lip. It showed off how symmetrical her face was built. Her hair was always changing colors, although she seemed to have settled on a shade of turquoise--she called it electric blue--that made her eyes stand out in a way that rivaled Cas'. When the two of them ganged up on Dean, their hypnotic blue gaze staring him down--well, he was no match for them. And they knew it. 

Like Dean, when she slept, all the worry worked it's way out of her features. The pain that she tried so hard to keep from showing through her eyes was forgotten. For a few hours, she could forget. Yes, Dean thought that Lizzie was gorgeous, but not just because of her face. 

Dean closed his eyes as he remembered the day she finally came clean. When the shell of the former ball of energy seemed to burst to life again, crackling and sparking as it went. Dean could see alight behind her eyes again.

it was 6am and Dean was hearing the Ramones. 

"The fuck?" He grumbled, rolling over and getting his bearings. Years of hunting had made him a light sleeper, but a glance over at the snoring angel told him Cas had a lot to learn still. He often teased Cas about being able to sleep through an atomic bomb going off. He grumbled and rolled out of bed, groping around for a pair of jeans to pull on over his plaid boxers. He wanted to put the fear of god in the girl for listening to such loud, obnoxious music so early in the morning, not get laughed out of the bunker. 

To his surprise, her door was cracked open, a strip of light splitting the hallway in half. Dean pounded on the door in a confused gesture of trying not to startle her, but also trying to get her to shut the hell up. 

"Mind keeping it down a bit, punk--" his light hearted insult stopped in his throat as he took in the scene around him.

Lizzie had spread her bed sheet on the floor, utilizing it asa drop cloth and was standing in the center of it, facing the wall. There were tubes of paint and jars of multicolored water everywhere. The wall she was currently facing was a cascade of different colors, large swaths and washes of blues and purples and teals. There were several ethereal, elongated figures with contorted limbs and distorted features. 

Not really concerned with the volume of her music anymore, Dean stepped closer to admire the painting, his hand outstretched as tgough hw wanted to touch it. The figure in the center gave him chills. She had painted it neither male nor female. It clutched it's chest with its face towards the sky in agony. Dean didn't need clear features to understand. It was the most raw, emotional, beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

"Lizzie." He breathed, turning to the girl with jade colored saucers for eyes. "What is this?"

She stared him down for a moment. Then two. Finally she turned back to working paint into the surface of one of the figures, shrugging. It was hard for Dean to ignore the harsh tremble in her steady hand. He watched her work for a few minutes more, then deciding she needed her space, turned to leave. He felt shakey fingers curl around his wrist. He paused, and turned back around and saw a familiar expression on the young girl's face. Her eyes shone with tears she refused to let go of. They begged for Dean to stay. Begged him to keep her being alone with her and her thoughts. 

Not a sound was made, yet they had shared an entire conversation. She let go eventually and turned back to her painting as Dean crossed to the opposite side of the room and settled into her desk chair, contently watching her work. The sun started to rise about an hour later and she finally spoke. Finally uttered the first syllables since they brought her home 15 days ago. 

"That's him." She said, pointing to a dark and gnarled figure. 

"Who?" Dean asked simply, try to keep calm cool and collected. 

"The guy who raped me." She said flatly, turning to Dean, staring him down with blue eyes that were drowning.

there was a tense minute where Dean forgot to breathe. He hoped he had heard her wrong, he really did. He jumped when she turned and punched the wall, perforating the dark figure. Beside the crunch of plaster, Dean heard the unmistakable sound of bones cracking in her hand as she continued to pound into the wall, letting out angry shrieks every time she made contact. Dean jumped up and scrambled across the room, grabbing hold of her fairly severly broken hand and pulling her into his chest as her anger dissolved into anguish and she started choking out sobs. 

"God, I fucking hate this, Dean. Every time I close my eyes, I see..." 

Although she didn't finish her sentence, she didn't need to. Dean knew exactly what she was experiencing. Nightmares. Numbness. Flash-backs. A pressure in her chest that had her suffocating and choking. Dean had dealt with it once he got back from Hell, and again from purgatory. 

He pulled her violently shaking frame closer and tucked her head under his chin. He shushed her and rubbed long strokes up and down her back in an attempt to calm her. Whenever she try ro babble out more of what happened, she'd start hyperventilating, no doubt reliving the horrible experience again, ro which Dean would expertly respond "shh, breathe through it, sweetheart. Deep breaths."  
Lucy sat at their feet, ears perked, ready to attack whatever was causing her girl distress.

Lucy whined a yawn and brought Dean back from his sad memory. It was hard to believe that had only been a few weeks ago. Already the girl was an exepert at puttinf on a brave face. She was mostly back to her normal, chatty, bubbly self within a few days. She still bounced around the house with Lucy and they caused trouble together--seriously they'd give a trickster a run for its money. But Dean still heard quiet sobs most nights, still saw her shiver and draw inside herself wheb she thought no one was looking. 

Dean wished more than anything that he could take it all back. Rewind to the very beginning when her parents decided to raise her in the life and shake some sense into them. It doesnt matter, he thought bitterly, they're gone now. He toom a moment to admire her, thinking about how impressive he was and feeling a sense of pride well in his chest. She was an incredibly gifted painter and musician, but she never bragged--it was just a part of her. She had a smile that lit up not only the room, but the tri-bblock area. A laugh that made others laugh. A sense of humor quicker than the impala. There was no denying that Dean absolutely adored the girl. 

He brushed the hair out of her eyes one last time, tucked the blankets around her. He brushed his lips to her forwhead, vowing to protect her always. To never let anytging terrible happen to her again. He apologized for lettinf her go, kicking himself for the millionth time in the process. He promised to give her a good life. To cherish and nurture her as best as he could. To give her everything she wanted in life because he loved her and that's what hw did for the people he loved. He wished her sweet dreams, a happy ending. Love. He did all of this silently every night before he grabbed Lucy and went to bed. It was his secret. 

He smiled and stifled a grunt as his back pinched when he pushed himself off the bed. An arm thrown around his neck stopped him. 

"Love you, Gramps." She muttered sleepliy, pulling him down to plant her soft lips on his stubley cheek. 

"Love you too, Punk." He said through a grin, removing her limp arm from her neck and squeezing her hand. It was all part of the ritual. The secret routine. 

He pulled the door shut quietly behind him and light footed his way to his own bedroom, stripping down to his boxers. It was late and he was exhausted. He crawled into the bed behind Cas and pulled his angel close, and kissing his neck.

"Dean?" The angel.murmured. he never went to sleep until the hunter was tucked safely in bed with him. 

"Mmmm?" Dean asked lazily, kissing along milky shoulders. 

"You're a really good dad."

Dean froze against Cas momentarily, but quickly regained his composure. 

"I thought you were dad. Im gramps." 

They shared a secret smile in the dark, clutching each other and vowing through kisses to never let go.


	7. Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from Europe! Long story short, I had to get a new laptop. But that's okay. I'll be doing updates of all my works over the next few weeks, but I've only been back in MN for 3 days so I'm still pretty jetlaggy and wigged out. 
> 
> Anyway! My dogs went nuts when I came back home to them after 3 months, so I thought I'd write a ficlet about that. 
> 
> Thanks for your continued support! Love you all! 
> 
> Namaste,   
> CC

Lucy didn't howl the way that a normal dog howled.

It was deep and throaty and almost sounded like she was singing. There was no wavering pitch, just a steady climb to the final note and then it would be over. The boys had learned fairly early on that she would only howl like this when she was really happy. Her tail would start going at gail-force, her tongue lolling out of her head like it had a mind of it's own, and then she'd open up her jowls and start singing for them. 

She sang for them whenever they came back. 

2 hours for a trip into town, running errands, stocking up on supplies, maybe stopping at the little book shop Cas loved so much that smelled like old leather and paper. If they didn't bring her with--and they usually did--she would wait by the door to the bunker for them. She'd plant her butt and stay there until they got back, staring at the door intently, as if she could see through it. Dean knew this because she did it whenever Cas left, and Cas knew this because she did it whenever Dean left. 

And when they came back together, she had a conniption. 

The aging lab would frolic around like a puppy, slobbering all over them, licking whatever part of their body she could get at. They would stumble down the steps with her dancing in between them, singing to them. They would drop off whatever bags of items they had in the kitchen and start putting things away, and she would be sliding around the tile floors, unable to contain herself--the best part was coming! 

Finally, once everything was put away and jackets were hung up, the men would go out to the living room with their dog who by this point was shaking so hard with anticipation and excitement, it looked like she was having a seizure while coming off of crack, howling and singing and dancing. They would lower themselves onto the plush carpet in the center of the room, and Lucy would bound to them, full tilt, often times knocking one or both of them over when her 50-pound frame collided with theirs. 

The next 30 minutes would be bliss.

They would wrestle with her on the floor, attack her with pets and belly rubs, toss around her tennis ball, rub her ears the way she loved. She would smile at them with her goofy grin, return the affection with slurps on the face and nuzzles. The boys would share a few kisses, get a little rough housing of their own in. They laughed and smiled and Lucy sang and danced. The entire affair would wind down eventually, everyone snuggled up together, still on the floor. Eventually they would move to the couch and watch some TV, Cas and Dean tangled up with each other, Lucy lying on top of them or in between them or anywhere she could fit, really. She would doze off almost immediately, snuggled up with her boys. 

Cas and Dean would share a smile as their dog snored and whimpered in her sleep. Dean would pull Cas a little closer and press a kiss to his temple. 

They liked saying hello too.


End file.
